


Jily Oneshots

by Cityoffayz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, From a headcanon, JILY IS CANON, Pregnancy, jily, jily is way better than snily and I will fight you, unexpecated pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: A bunch of different Jily Oneshots!-If you have any ideas that you want written, comment and I'll write them as quick as I can!





	Jily Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this idea, i got it from a post on Instagram. Credit idea to whoever came up with this, I have no way to trace back to whom
> 
> Just a series of random Jily one shots, written gradually when I have an idea. If you have any that you would like to be written, feel free to comment! 
> 
> Jily is way better than Snily I will fight you. James died protecting her. You could argue snape did the same  
> But he didn't and he's a douche and he didn't give a shit about Harry he was just obsessed with his mom
> 
> Written for Ruby, happy birthday!!

She stared straight into the mirror, the words ghosting on her pale lips. She went over every single variation, tried every possibly way of saying it out loud with it being what it is. As if she could just say it nonchalantly, as if she wasn't terrified of what was going to happen. 

Lily Evans grabbed a hoodie that had been hanging over the chair, pulling it over her head. She had had numerous sleepless nights, the purple shadows spelling that out clearly. Her dark red hair hung limply on her shoulders, despite how many times she washed it in the past week. 

It was already draining her, and she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet.

Due to the fact he was abysmal at observing strange behaviour, James hadn't suspected a thing. He'd just come back, doing some nameless thing he couldn't inform her about with the Order.  
Maybe she should be thanking God he did come back. 

-

"James?" Lily mumbled, reaching over and setting her book down on the coffee table. He had been exhausted, collapsing on the couch even though the clock only read eight. Lily had attempted to lose herself in a book, with James mumbling incoherent nothings with his head resting in her lap in his half asleep half awake daze. 

"Hmm?" James mumbled, reluctantly forcing one eye open, barely keeping it that way. They'd barely spoken one word to each other since he came through the door, she knew they'd talk about what happened after he'd slept. 

"Can we just...can we talk?" Lily said quietly, gently forcing his head of her lap, James quickly complying and slumping against the couch. 

"Sure?" James shrugged, making a weak grasp for her hand. 

"Jamesimpregnant" Lily said in a blur, instantly wincing as the words collided together. She just had to make this worse for herself, having to repeat it.

"Sorry, what?" James laughed uneasily, pulling her closer towards him. 

"I'm pregnant" lily whispered, instantly squirming away from his grasp. 

James stood up as if he'd just been shot, his muscles seemingly ceasing up, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The only sign he was still conscious was the hand constantly pushing his hair back, his brown hair getting messier with each move. 

Once a move to look cool, now a move of anxiety.

"H-how long? How long have you known?" James stuttered, taking a few steps back, his shin smacking into the sharp corner of the coffee table. He barely noticed, now stood in front of the door. 

"A couple of weeks" lily replied honestly, her face flushing. If she had just said earlier, or done literally anything other than the dreadful plan she had gone through with now. 

James face fell, she hadn't told him for weeks? What, did she not trust him? Sure, neither of them could claim that this was planned. They were nineteen for gods sake, this future was never on the cards.  
Till now.  
He knew why she hadn't told him straight away, was there really a good way to tell someone they are going to be tied to you whether they like it or not?  
But Lily knows James loves her. She knows he wants to be with her, no matter what happens. Yet she pulls this stunt, and expects him not to freak out. 

"I-I need to, I need some air" James fumbled with the door handle, practically running out of the house. Of course the logical side of his brain was screaming at him to get back inside, comfort her, she needed it more than him.  
But the other side of her brain was too busy flailing for logic to take over. 

-

"What the fuck is that?" Sirius groaned, throwing his towel around his shoulders, his black hair dripping onto his shirt. He shoot a glare to Remus as he passed the living room. "If you don't feel compelled to answer the earthquake that's battering at our door, then I'll have to shall I?"

"Ah ah, don't forgot your wand" Remus shook his head, weakly tossing Sirius wand in his general direction. "Were you not listening? Rule five hundred and one, always be armed when answering the door, you never know who's on the other side"

"We have a peephole" 

"Still..." Remus tutted, nodding towards the discarded wand laying on the floor. "Rules are rules"

Sirius rolled his eyes, reluctantly picking up his wand. "Hey, it's James! As I can see through the peephole!" He said pointedly, opening the door. 

"Hey!" James grinned, trying to act natural. In his head, he'd vaguely planned out what he was going to say to them, say to Lily, say to literally anyone when asked. But all of that immediately went out of the window. "Come on, let's go out, I know a good muggle bar not far from here"

"It's like, nine" Remus frowned, his gaze flicking to the darkening sky. "We're not supposed to be out late, that's what they told us. And the muggle bars close in like, two hours"

"Oh come on, snap into action" James bobbed on the balls of his feet, looking between the pair. Sirius hadn't noticed a thing, Remus raising a delicate eyebrow but saying nothing. "Lads night!"

"Fine, as long as your promise not to ever say the words 'Lads night' ever again" Sirius snorted, throwing his towel on the chair. 

-

"How?" James tried not to wail, carelessly pushing his drink between his hands. He could barely hold his drink at the best of times, but it had only been forty five minutes and he was having trouble walking straight. 

"How what?" Remus said in a tired voice, nursing his beer. 

It was almost completely empty, but it was halfway clean which is more to say than for most muggle bars. They all sat on the bar stools, Peter failing at forcing conversation a couple of times before falling silent, slumping down on Remus' left. Sirius was summoning the beer silently from behind the bar whenever the bartender wasn't looking, practicing non-verbal spells, not that he'd admit it. James was crumpled down, burying his head in his arms in an attempt to hide his face.

"How can I protect him?" James gave in on any attempt to stay quiet, though there wasn't exactly many people there to listen to him. "He's going to be so small. I can't protect him. I'm nineteen, I'm lousy I'm immature. She always said so" 

"Well, you are pretty lousy, but you're not that bad" Sirius shrugged, moving on from beer to the money in the open machine, slipping a fiver into his pocket. 

Remus shot him a glare, though his most intimidating glare...wasn't intimidating at all. "What are you on about James?"

"He's going to be so small, have you see how small babies are? They're so tiny" James whined, weakly whacking his forehead against the bar. 

The three of them fell silent, Peter catching back into the conversation. To say they weren't prepared for that was an understatement. But when you're friend is wailing, tears dampening the sleeves of his sweater, it isn't time for an interrogation.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked quietly. 

"Okay?" James said incredulously, lifting his head up. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

Sirius tried to hide his eye roll, he highly suspected it wasn't the happiest day of Lily's life. She tells her boyfriend she's pregnant then she runs away. 

"Come on. I'll take you home" 

-

Lily was sitting on the couch, terrified out of her mind. Did this mean that he had left her? No, James would never do that. He loved her. He tried to persuade her of the fact for years, only being successful just two years ago.

She can still remember easily the arrogant prick he was. Maybe he hadn't changed as much as she thought he had. 

A deafening loud thump at the door knocked her out of her trance, shamefully finding her feet running towards the noise. Maybe he was home.

Sirius and James almost fell into the hallway as Lily opened the door, James' arm draped around Sirius shoulders. He almost collapsed in front of her, holding weakly onto her knees. Sirius seemed leaned up against the wall, seemingly relieved he wasn't half carrying half dragging James home. 

"I-I'm sorry" James mumbled, staring down a the floor. He couldn't be bothered standing up, there was no point. Might as well take the term begging for forgiveness literally, on his knees and all. "I was scared, I'm still scared, I won't leave you, I'm not an idiot, I am an idiot, but I hope you don't think I'm that much of an idiot that id leave you. But I'm happy, so happy" 

"It's alright, we'll figure this-"

"Shh!" James hushed loudly, holding a finger up. "I'm talking to my son"

"We might have a daughter though" lily protested 

"Or twins. Or quintuplets! Oh can you imagine that!" Sirius grinned, Lily letting out her signature exaggerated sigh

James leaned forward, murmuring quietly into her stomach. 

"I'm going to ask your mom to marry me. But keep it a secret, cause I have to buy a ring first. And a broom. Not for the wedding, for you. Do you like quidditch? You probably don't know what that is yet. Don't worry. I'll teach you. I'll teach you everything"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any Jily oneshot ideas you want written, comment below!


End file.
